


When You Walk In

by future_fangirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Lyatt, But not much of them, F/F, Jessima, Lesbian Jessica, Nobody is Rittenhouse, Wanted some more femslash, badass girlfriends, bisexual emma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fangirl/pseuds/future_fangirl
Summary: Emma Whitmore was everything she'd never known she wanted.





	When You Walk In

“What’s wrong with you, Babe?” Jessica looked up as Emma Whitmore strode in. The woman in the leather jacket, thigh high heeled boots and tight jeans and bitty tank top was well, hot as hell. She was currently looking at Jessica as if she wanted her for dessert.  
“Nothing.” Jessica cleaned a microscopic spot on the counter. This was her place. Her place. The place she’d just started. “I just…the divorce was finalized.”  
“I thought that was your idea,” Emma said, sitting on one of the stools and leaning forward. Jessica couldn’t help notice that she could see straight down the other woman’s tank. Holy shit.  
“It was. And well, I am not sorry. But it’s still…so much time. And it’s sad but I think he’s like my best friend.” Jessica closed her eyes.  
“Hey, Babe, you’re fucking brave. Coming out as a lesbian in the middle of your dad being a fucking pastor and being married to Mr. Hot Blue Eyes and knowing this just wasn’t for you.” Emma accepted the drink Jessica poured. Whiskey straight. Jessica poured herself a glass.  
Jessica contemplated this situation. She didn’t feel brave. She had felt cornered. Growing up in a small town in Texas with a pastor for a father she’d quickly come to accept that religion wasn’t for her. She’d kept that opinion to herself. Her parents still believed her little brother had been divinely healed by God. Then she’d met Wyatt. And he was rebellious and different. He’d refused to go to church with his family. He’d been kicked out of school and ran drugs. The complete opposite of her parents' plan. She’d discovered he was sweet and kind and loved her. Sure he had a temper and their fights were explosive but mainly, the problem was something inside of her didn’t spark when she saw him. The worst of it was he knew.  
They’d gotten married after there had been a pregnancy scare (oh god…please don’t make me pregnant because I’m scared of abortion but I don’t want to be a mom). He’d been gone most of the time and when he was back he didn’t want to go to parties or anything. He was broken and lost and she didn’t know how to deal with it. She didn’t understand that kind of shit. It was too much. So they fought a lot. But at the end of the day, they’d both had shitty families and grew up outcasts in the same Texas town.  
She’d heard a few women talking about her husband once. Talking about how hot he was and straight-up ogling him. She ought to have been jealous. Angry. Instead, she was just confused. Did people feel that way about other people? It made no sense to her. He was pretty but he was pretty like someone in a painting. Not like a real person.  
Then she saw Emma. Emma was the realtor that helped her find the location for her new bar. Emma was confident and sexy and called her babe in that husky tone. And suddenly Jessica wanted to kiss her, wanted the other woman to push her up on the bar counter and make her scream. She’d come home that day, shaken and confused and tried hard to ignore it. This was just…a phase. She wasn’t gay. She was just…tired, lonely. She wasn’t gay.  
Except it became abundantly clear she wasn’t going through a phase. She started examining her whole life. The number of times she’d caught herself staring at pretty women. The times she’d fantasized about female actresses. The reasons why she’d always found sex boring and exhausting.  
A week after meeting Emma she was telling Wyatt she wanted a divorce.  
“Is it someone else?” He asked.  
“No,” Jessica said honestly. This wasn’t about Emma. If this wasn’t Emma it would be someone else.  
“I know things have been rough.” He said softly. “But maybe therapy?”  
“I’m gay.” The words came out in a rush. “I swear I didn’t know it. I mean, hell, I didn’t know any gay people growing up. All the lesbians I’d ever seen didn’t look real. And well, the expectation… you know what they were. And I do love you. Just not the way you love me.”  
He stared at her for a moment, his eyes huge with shock. He didn’t say anything, just sat there staring at her. Finally, he spoke, “That explains a lot.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Half the time you seemed bored. There was always something missing. A spark.”  
That was true. She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m just sad you couldn’t have known it, before.”  
They’d been drifting apart for a long time. More like roommates than a married couple. “I am too.” She sighed. “But please, you have a chance to find a woman that is…more suited to you.”  
He shook his head vigorously. Jessica surveyed him shrewdly. “What about that pretty coworker you have? Linda?”  
“Lucy.” He corrected automatically. Jessica grinned. She had suspected for some time he was fighting something like feelings for her. She’d never understood why part of her had been relieved. Now she understood. “No, I don’t have feelings for her. And she’s engaged.”  
“We don’t have to separate and be all….weird about it. We are adults and we can figure this out together.”  
“I don’t want to lose you in my life.” He sighed. “You’re my best friend.”  
“Hey, I thought Rufus was your best friend.” Jessica teased.  
“Well,” He paused. “I guess…I don’t know.”  
Jessica leaned over and hugged him. “Did you ever suspect?”  
“No,” He shook his head vigorously. “I just thought….”  
“You were profoundly bad at sex?” Jessica laughed. “Come on, I know that was what you were thinking.”  
“Yeah.” He admitted.  
“I’m still struggling…saying the word gay out loud. It’s like. Even though I know it’s true I still expect to wake up and be different.”  
“Jess, you have nothing to be ashamed of. “  
“No offense but last time I remember you weren’t exactly Mr. Pro Gays.” Wyatt had never been specifically homophobic but he’d been not.  
“My boss, she’s gay. She’s married with two kids. And well, she’s just one of the most...put together...I don’t know. But anyway...” he trailed off awkwardly.  
“Thank you.” Jessica blinked. “Your support means a lot.”

So they’d gotten divorced. It had moved surprisingly fast since neither of them had a lot of assets and they didn’t have kids. Wyatt moved into a bachelor pad with Rufus. He started going out more with his friends. Jessica had happened to see him out and about with them, seen how he’d looked at the pretty Lucy. (Honestly mood. Lucy Preston was as hot as hell. Not Jessica’s type but she looked just the type for her ex-husband.) She’d gotten approval to start the bar. She’d even gotten some good press via Wyatt’s friend Jiya’s cousin. Things were falling into place.  
Then there was Emma. Emma had stayed around long after the final papers had been finished. Jessica’s attraction to the redhead had grown as she’d gone along. Emma was just....so passionate. She was passionate about protecting the people she cared about including her mom and siblings. She was fierce and strong. She didn’t back down from anything.  
Jessica watched as Emma surveyed her from over her glass. Emma’s glance was pure sin as she murmured, “Well, Ms. Logan, how are you going to christen this new place?”  
Jessica swallowed. Her body tingled all over. This was what attraction felt. She’d never recognized it. “I don’t know.” She said softly. “Break out a champagne bottle.”  
“ I have a better idea.” Emma stood up  
And went around the counter. “They say the best good luck is a kiss.”  
“They do?” Jessica asked shyly. She wasn’t normally shy. But she’d never kissed a woman and she was a little nervous.  
“Oh yes, babe.” Emma’s hand trailed across her face. “You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve wanted to kiss you.”  
“Well then, do it,” Jessica whispered. She felt the same way.  
Emma’s kiss tasted like whiskey and leather. She kissed fiercely, possessively like she wanted to mark Jessica. Jessica moaned helplessly. Holy shit. She clung to the other woman her fingers digging into that thin tank top as Emma’s hands began to wander. Jessica sighed as Emma nipped at her bottom lip. Oh my god.  
“I want you. Right here. Right now.” Emma murmured. “On this counter. I want to bury my face between your legs and make you beg me.”  
Jessica flushed. She’d never thought she was the type. But suddenly judging by the dampness between her legs, her body wanted this very much. “Me too.” She whispered.  
“When I first saw you.” Emma planted her on top of the counter, legs dangling between the barstools. “You were wearing this jacket and this low cut tank. And you looked so impossibly hot.”  
Jessica bit her lip as Emma began peeling her jacket off and tugging her tank off. She flushed self consciously at her beige bra and stomach rolls. Emma stared at her. Her blue eyes were almost black with lust. “Oh babe, the things I wanted to do to you that day. I went home, I thought about you all night.”  
Jessica gasped. She hadn’t been the only one? She’s gone home and tried to tell herself it was just hormones causing her to feel unexpectedly horny for lack of a better word.  
“Well, showing is better than telling.” Jessica murmured.  
“Oh, I’m gonna do a lot of showing.” Emma smiled cockily.  
Jessica wanted to be mad because Emma was supremely confident in a way Wyatt never was. (Probably because he was married to a lesbian.) Emma knew she knew what Jessica wanted. And it was hot as hell.  
Emma’s hands strayed to her jeans as she carefully pushed them down and removed them. Jessica flushed in her nearly naked state but the door was locked and the window shades were down.  
Emma leaned forward and unclasped her bra. “Your breasts. Babe, they are magnificent.”  
Jessica’s nipples hardened with a combination of the chill air and the way Emma was staring at her. She cried out embarrassingly loudly when Emma sat down on the stool in front of her and took one into her mouth. Holy shit. Heat flooded her body as she writhed helplessly. This was what she’d been missing. All those years.  
Emma lifted her head, switching sides as she murmured against her skin. “Have you ever felt this way?”  
“No,” Jessica admitted. She bit her lip. She felt like she was close to coming and all Emma had done was touch her breasts. She felt like a teenager.  
Emma smiled. She seemed to be happy at Jessica’s reaction. She reached between Jessica’s legs and removed the scrap of underwear from her body. Emma leaned over her and pushed her back against the counter. Jessica’s back arched up as Emma began kissing her neck, forcefully applying her teeth to her delicate neck. Emma’s heavy leather jacket rubbed against her bare chest. Oh god. She cried out hopelessly. “You’re gonna leave a mark.”  
“I want to.” Emma murmured. “First time with a woman.”  
Jessica had admitted that a week ago over one too many drinks. Emma grinned. “Gotta make it memorable.”  
Jessica closed her eyes as Emma’s fingers strayed down, down, effortlessly finding her clit. Emma slid one and then two fingers inside, smiling with confidence at the ease to which she did so. “Oh babe, you are so wet.”  
She couldn’t even be ashamed at how much she wanted Emma. Emma smirked even harder as she pressed her body weight against her hand, increasing the friction against Jess’s core. Oh…It took almost nothing. She clutched at the edge of the counter, her body feeling like it was being ripped apart with pure pleasure. Her release flooded through her. White hot and oh so satisfying. She felt Emma continuing the friction, her thrusts against Jessica’s body continuing. She felt the tension build up again. She should…  
Then she let up. Emma smiled wickedly and sat down on a barstool. She positioned herself in between Jess’s splayed legs and raised one perfect eyebrow. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”  
She wasn’t going to survive this. Jess had always preferred oral but with Emma….Holy Shit. She squeaked embarrassingly loudly as Emma’s lips trailed against her inner thighs. Emma bit and licked her way closer and closer, one hand pressing her hips down and one hand spreading her even wider. She groaned loudly as Emma’s tongue teased her, swirling and then making one long stroke between her folds. “Oh my god.” She cried out loudly.  
“You’re so perfect, babe.” Emma moaned.  
Jessica shuddered as Emma began to concentrate her efforts on the small bundle of nerves, her movements sure and confident. Emma wasn’t in the mood for teasing. Jessica couldn’t stand teasing. She was way too new to this. Emma’s eyes fixed on hers as Jessica weakly lifted her head to stare at her. Emma’s eyes were hungry, possessive and pure fire. No one had ever looked at her like that. Jessica pushed herself up and grabbed Emma’s ponytail, tugging hard on the strands of hair. Emma’s teeth scraped against her in shock. Jessica almost screamed at the sensation. Pain and pleasure so mixed up her body didn’t know what to do. Jessica wondered if she’d made a mistake, if Emma didn’t like that, when Emma gasped out, “Oh Jess.”  
She repeated the movement, digging her fingers against Emma’s scalp. Emma’s fingers slid inside as she licked and sucked. Oh….Jessica held on as long as she could, trying to prolong the glorious sensation. All too soon she was flying apart, loudly moaning Emma’s name. She fell back against the counter. That was….the single most pleasurable moment in her life. To think that had been what she had been missing for all those years. To think she’d thought she’d been satisfied with…something else.  
Emma smirked at her. “I blew your world, babe, didn’t I?”  
Jessica laughed weakly. Emma’s confidence and pure arrogance should have been a turn-off. But it was abundantly clear that Jessica was completely at the other woman’s mercy. For once it wasn’t a bit off-putting. “Ok. If there was any doubt whether I’m gay. Definitely gay.”  
Emma smiled again. “Oh Jessica, I so want to teach you everything.”  
“Looking forward to it.” Jessica murmured. She sat up. “First, I want you to teach me what you like.”  
Emma sat beside her on the counter. “This is new for you. But you seem like a quick study. So eager.”  
Jessica nodded. She jumped to the floor, her legs shaky. She started by peeling off Emma’s jacket, then tugging at Emma’s tank. They had nearly identical tastes in clothing. She loved that. Emma smelled like whiskey and leather. So hot. Jessica stared at the red bra hid under Emma’s black tank. Emma smiled and winked. “Like what you see?”  
“Of course.” Jessica unclasped her bra and buried her head between Emma’s breasts. Emma moaned as Jessica began exploring her chest. She experimented with using her teeth. Emma cried out and pressed her head against her chest. She liked things a bit rough.  
She lifted her head and began to remove Emma’s jeans. They were skin tight and it took a lot of tugging. “Just shove them down.” Emma murmured impatiently. “I just want you.”  
Emma’s desperate tones made Jessica’s heart rate accelerate. This gorgeous, confident and badass woman was practically begging for her. Jessica used her fingers to try to explore Emma’s body. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do but she listened to the other woman’s cries and facial expressions. Emma’s hand guided her to the exact spot between her legs. Jessica smiled happily. She began sliding her fingers inside, experimenting with curling them. It was surprisingly simple. Emma’s body wasn’t any different than her own. She tried to do the same thing Emma had done to her. Put her body weight against her and thrust. Emma’s eyes flew open. “Quick study babe.”  
Jessica watched as Emma writhed and groaned against the countertop. Emma pressed her fingers against Jessica’s ass, bringing her closer at the same time her hips lifted. Jessica panted against Emma as she felt the heat rise in her own body.  
Jessica explored Emma’s chest as she added a third finger. Emma cried out loudly as she tightened around Jessica’s fingers. Jessica let her ride out her release before she slipped her hand out and put her fingers in her mouth. The look on Emma’s face as she did so made her heart pound. “Was that ok?” Jessica asked.  
“You’re so good.” Emma murmured approvingly. “So eager.”  
“I had a good teacher.” Jessica leaned down to kiss her.  
“Well, babe. Why don’t you make that mind-blowing grilled cheese sandwich and we go back to my place and watch some Netflix.” Emma winked.  
“Just watch something?” Jessica asked.  
“Oh babe, we’re watching Sense 8 and then I’m gonna have my wicked way with you again.”  
“That sounds lovely.”

A few weeks later Emma invited her to the Mason Industries Christmas party. Emma worked part-time as a contractor with Mason Industries to help them expand their property. Jessica knew Wyatt was also a contractor which might be a little awkward. Jessica managed to snag him for a few minutes to make sure he was ok with her essentially dating one of his coworkers. Not that he knew Emma very well.  
“So…” Jessica began. She wanted to see if he was still heartbroken over their divorce. “How are things with you?”  
“Ok,” He answered. Jessica sent him a look. He looked, well, happier than she’d ever seen him. It was so good to see him happy. She did mean it when she said she loved him. Maybe not in a romantic sense but in the sense that he was her family and always would be.  
“Ok…” he smiled. “I found someone.”  
“It’s Lucy, isn’t it?” Jessica smiled.  
“Yeah.” He started to laugh. “She is different than anyone I’ve ever met. And I’m pretty sure I hated her at first. But she just….grew on me.”  
Jessica surveyed him fondly. “I’m so glad.” She took a deep breath. “That should make what I’m gonna say easier. I’ve found someone else too.”  
Wyatt nodded, “So what lovely lady?”  
“Emma. Emma Whitmore.” Jessica explained.  
“Emma.” Wyatt looked shocked. “But she’s so cranky all the time.”  
Jessica laughed. Emma was cranky and disagreeable. But it was part of her charm. Jessica was the person who knew the soft heart underneath all the snark. “She’s not cranky all the time.”  
“Well, if anyone can soften her up, you can.” Wyatt grinned.  
“So if I were to go to the Christmas party with her you won’t freak out?” She asked. Wyatt’s little episode where she’d walked home six years ago had nearly landed them in a divorce.  
“No, of course not.” He stumbled. “I’m sorry for being an ass back then. And well…you won’t freak out if Lucy’s there?”  
“Of course not.” Jessica nodded. “If you don’t bring her and make sure to treat her well I’ll personally kick your ass.”  
Wyatt laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

Emma showed up at her house dressed in a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a sparkly black tank, high black heels, and red lipstick. Jessica openly stared. Emma smirked back at her. Jessica’s slinky red dress and heels were paired with a black leather jacket. Emma murmured in her ear as she sat down in the car. “Oh, babe I’m gonna give you a bathroom orgasm that’s gonna leave you breathless.”  
“I’m wearing the thong.” Jessica teased. Emma’s mouth dropped open. Emma had gotten her the sexy underwear as a joke never expecting her girlfriend to wear it.  
“Forget about this fucking party.” Emma moaned, kissing her fiercely.  
“Oh no. You’re taking me to this party and then fucking me senseless when we get home.” Jessica whispered.  
“That’s a deal.” Emma winked.  
Emma Whitmore always kept her promises Jessica thought as her girlfriend kept her up all night. She was so freaking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jessima and I'm sad that we didn't really get to see them. Especially since I'm sure a season 3 would have been more baiting and ugh. Emma and Jessica had so much chemistry. They totally banged after Jessica joined back with Rittenhouse. Cause Emma's the love of her life. And Emma was willing to share her kingdom with Jessica. (These head canons have no actual canon basis but let's be honest. Jessica is 100% gay as hell. Emma is the ultimate Ms. Steal Your Girl.) Lyatt is mentioned but not actually seen. There is no time travel so I guess the team is assembled for some historical research project or something. It's not important.  
Note: Emma 100% calls Jessica babe all the time. It's my head canon.


End file.
